


Gentle Reassurances

by TrickCheebs



Category: Owlboy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Bonding, Robo dad comforts mute son, found family trope used, takes place after Geddy fucks off, this isnt a ship fic u fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: Otus is not sure what to do with himself after his friend leave the group in a fit of rage, Alphonse decides to lend a hand even though he's only known the kid a short amount of time. Soft paternal fluff ensues.





	Gentle Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> ive only been in this fandom bout three weeks and here we are writing family fluff.
> 
> blaming Ruka on tumblr bc i saw them post cute alphonse art and like the sucker i am i got curious and here we are now.
> 
> im also a huge sucker for robots being the best damn dads they can be

The night had come in suddenly, and with it the reluctance to carry on with their adventure for a brief time. Alphonse, being the more responsible one of their small group had suggested making camp on one of the more safer looking floating isles, Otus and Twig were easy to convince. Considering everything that had just happened, they could use a small respite and some rest.

They spent the small meal that they had cobbled together chatting away and learning a bit more about each other, Otus despite his lack of communication was more than happy to learn about his new comrades pasts. But soon talk had died down and Twig had long since gone to bed, now in a jumbled mess of limbs along the other side of the fire and snoring softly without a care in the world...All that left was Alphonse and Otus..The robot had noticed that the young owl seemed none too eager to sleep, and without the distractions of banter and adventure, looked rather grim faced, Alphonse had several good guesses as to why this was.

Getting up from his seat by the fire, Alphonse quietly moved to settle himself down beside the melancholy young owl, in doing so had broken whatever train of thought that had caused Otus to look so upset. Getting comfortable on the ground, Alphonse rested his back against one of the nearby stones and eyed the other, finding his gaze being met by Otus's own curious look. 

"What troubles you so much Master Otus? ...Are you still dwelling on what happened between you and Master Geddy earlier?"

At the mere mention of his once close friends name, the poor boy seemed to wilt further into himself, a slight nod following moments later..Alphonse let out a soft sigh. A boy as young as Otus shouldn't be so troubled with such things..But he had quickly found out that Otus was not such a normal case. Ever since learning about how his so called home life was after the events of Advent, his caretaker programming had all but ignited over the want to protect the poor boy. Otus for such a young age, felt as deeply as any other adult he had met, whether it was over something simple as a argument, or something as great as the possible end of the world..The ex pirate felt some displeasure at the fact that his newest charge had been dealt such a bad hand so suddenly..but he would do his best to help remedy some of the sadness.

"I had figured as much..There is no use in dwelling on what cannot be changed now, only on what can be done for later. Master Geddy will come back, this much I know..mere arguments won't destroy the friendship you two share Master Otus."

Sadly Otus didn't seem to readily agree with him on the matter..Alphonse had sadly learned that the poor boy had a sheer lack of self confidence, and likely believed Geddy would never come back after their spat. He'd blame his so called caretaker's attitude towards the boy, had he not been hiding...or a pirate, Alphonse would of gladly had words with the Owl regarding his behavior towards Otus. But Asio wasn't the only factor in the poor boys outright lack of positive self worth or attitude..There wasn't much use now getting angry over it, but he'd do his best to try and undo what damage had been done.

"I know it does sound like folly but it is true, you and Master Geddy are close yes? There are alot of things happening at once here and now but..rest assured I believe he still cares deeply for you. And surely once he's had time to himself to collect his thoughts, he will return to us and talk things through, we must simply give him time."

Otus looked at him with a small ember of hope in his features, maybe his words were finally getting through at last. He did pride himself at being able to talk things out instead of more vicious actions..He smiled some now as the young owl started to lighten up. Shifting some, he placed a hand on the boy's small shoulders.

"See? No use for dark clouds blocking out the sun young Otus, you must always try and remember things won't always be so dark. Things will work out in the end, I guarantee it. And if they do not? Well then I believe I do know a few very strong gentlemen who can change that fact."

Otus tilted his head at the pirate, curious as to who he was referring to now..making the other laugh softly.

"Dear boy I'm referring to you of course! Along with Master Geddy and Master Twig, I think you lot are possibly capable of anything you put your minds to. You all work fantastically together, I'm honored to even be apart of such a grand team."

It took a moment or two for his words to apparently reach Otus...who then started to tear up. Oh dear..had he said something wrong? Crying wasn't what he wanted to achieve here..a ball of distress had made itself at home in Alphonse's chest.

"M-Master Otus? Did...did I say something out of line?"

To his relief, the boy nodded..these weren't tears of sadness, but possibly joy? The sight alone would make his internal gears lock up, but thankfully he had done something right here..The boy needed plenty of reassurance that what he was doing was right, and he'd be more than happy to provide it as long as Otus wished it. A gentle tug of the hand was all he needed to bring the teary eyed owl close to his side for a comforting hug. Despite being made mostly of metal, the embrace was a tender one, made more so by the bonfire warming his chest up enough to be rather cozy.

"It's alright dear boy..you've gone through quite a bit I'd wager these last few days, but it will be alright..I promise you.."

He felt Otus nod against him, and shift some to get comfortable against the other..It was likely the poor boy was touch starved if Asio was any gauge of affection he had received growing up..Alphonse held him for as long as needed, soon feeling the other go limp in his embrace and finally falling asleep at last. Unwilling to risk waking the other up by moving him, instead he shifted slowly to grab the sleeping bag, making it into a makeshift blanket for them both to use before the cold of night crept in. He'd also need some sleep if wanted to be of any use..But for a few minutes he idly watched the two sleeping forms near him, it had been some time since he had felt what he did now when he looked down at the curled up form of Otus, or the gangled mess that Twig had arranged himself into.

He'd make sure regardless of what fate had planned for them all, that they'd be safe. It was the least he could do for them after all that had happened..Watching the last few embers of the fire crackle he let himself fall asleep for a brief time at last.


End file.
